Demigods and Wizards read the books
by faniam
Summary: The demigods reach Hogwarts and read the Wizards their story. Please R & R.


I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher

**Hey guys so this is my first chapter.**

Harry was sitting in the room of requirement with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny and the Weasley twins talking about what spells they should learn in the DA meeting after Christmas Break since none of them were going home for it. Suddenly a group of people just landed out of the shadows.

All of them took out their wands and took a defensive step towards the interrupting people.

The group contained of a pale kid wearing all black who kept on moaning that he needs a nap. His eyes were black like they could see the darkness in you.

"Who are you guys?" asked Harry. The group looked at each other like an understanding passed between them.

"This is Hogwarts right?" a slightly older guy who had black hair and sea green eyes asked. He reminded everyone of Harry. He was holding hands with a girl with blond hair and grey eyes that seemed to be analysing everything.

"Of course it is Seaweed Brain, can't you see the sticks they are holding." another girl with spikey black hair with a blue strip and electric blue eyes replied. Her eyes gave the expression 'You-mess-with-me-and-you're-dead'.

"These are wands that we are holding and we are again asking who are you guys and how did you get in here. Apparating is not allowed in Hogwarts." Hermione asked

"Could you lower the wands and we'll introduce ourselves" a guy with curly blond hair and blue eyes asked. He was standing next to a guy who looked like his twin and only had an inch difference between them.

"Not until you tell us. For all we know you could be death eaters." Ron said. The young guy who looked really sleepy snorted "Death Eaters? Who would want to eat Thanatos?" Everyone in the group started laughing while the Harry Potter gang got a confused expression on their faces.

"Guys at least introduce ourselves" a girl with red hair and green eyes told them and then turned towards Harry and his group and said "I am Rachel."

"I am Grover." A guy wearing a rusta cap and standing on crutches said.

"I am Nico Di Angelo." Replied the young guy in black.

"We are Connor" said the guy with curly blond hair "and Travis" said his brother "STOLL" announced both of them.

The Weasley twins got a mischievous glint in their eyes and everyone except them and the Stolls had the same thought 'uh-oh'.

Fred asked the brothers "So you guys are also twins?"

"Why do people always mistake us for twins? Travis here is a year older than me." Connor replied.

"Yup, this is my younger brother." Travis said.

"I am Thalia." said the girl with spikey black hair.

"I am Annabeth Chase." Said the girl with blond hair and grey eyes.

"And I am Percy Jackson." Replied the guy who looked like Harry.

"You still didn't answer how you came here." Said Hermione with a glare.

"We Shadow Travelled." Nico replied like it's a common thing

"What the bloody hell is shadow travelling?" Ron asked

"Travelling through shadows Ron" Hermione replied "But it's supposed to be very dark from of magic and I don't think teens like you would be able to accomplish it."

"Actually it's me and I inherited it through my father." Hermione got a thinking expression on her face.

"You guys didn't introduce yourselves" Annabeth stated.

"I am Harry Potter." I replied. They all nodded at each other.

"I am Hermione Granger."

"I am Ron Weasley."

"I am Ginny Weasley."

"I am Luna Lovegood."

"I am Neville Longbottom."

"This is Gred and this is Forge. We are the Weasley twins"

They all nodded. Suddenly Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix appeared and dropped a parchment piece in Luna's hand. Nico glared at the phoenix as if it did something wrong.

Luna started reading the piece of parchment with a dreamy expression

_Dear Students,_

_These kids have been called here from a camp to teach you to fight so you can defend yourselves against Voldemort's Army. Don't go by their looks, they are really powerful. But before you learn how to fight, it would be better if you read the five books about Percy Jackson. And since you are in the room of requirement, you can eat and sleep there itself. Enjoy._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Percy started blushing when he heard about his books.

Suddenly five books appeared on a table in front of them.

"Seaweed Brain, you didn't tell me that you wrote about your adventures." Annabeth asked teasingly

"I didn't know I did."

"At least we'll know what's going on in your kelp head." Thalia joked.

Ginny wished for two huge comfortable couches and they appeared in a second.

The kids from the camp except Annabeth looked at it like it's an alien. "It's the room of requirement guys." Annabeth told them

Everyone sat down on the couches, Hogwarts kids on one couch and camp kids on the other couch.

Grover took the books in his hands and read the titles "The lightning thief, the sea of monsters, the battle of the labyrinth, the titan's curse and the last Olympian." "So the lightning thief is first. I am reading it first."

He was about to start when suddenly drinks appeared on the table. Everyone looked at Ron or Percy.

Percy said "Hey, it wasn't me." And Ron started blushing "What? I was thirsty" everyone smiled and shook their heads.

Grover started again "**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**"

The camp kids laughed. "What kind of chapter name is that?" Connor asked.

"What's pre- algebra?" George asked.

Annabeth was about to answer when Hermione interrupted. "There will be a lot of things that they don't know about so we can write down the topics on a page and explain at the end of the chapters."

"That's a good idea." Hermione wrote it down on the note pad that appeared.

Grover continued "**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**."

"What's wrong with being a half-blood?" Ginny glared at them.

"It's a different kind of half-blood." Percy explained under Ginny's glare.

"Anyways" **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Why would parents lie to you about your birth?" Ron asked confused

"You'll find out later." Rachel replied

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways**.

Everyone flinched

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. **

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who's they?" the wizards asked.

"You'll find out later" Thalia replied

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"That's a warning?" Fred asked. He was ignored.

**My name is Percy Jackson. **

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. **

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yeah" the camp kids chorused.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Everyone snorted.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"It sounds like fun." Annabeth and Hermione said while Luna got a dreamy expression.

"More like torture." Everyone else chorused. Annabeth and Hermione glared at them.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

" Boo yeah" the twins and Stoll brothers screamed.

**Most Yancy field trips were. **

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. **

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Cool" they all spoke

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. **

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"When are you ever correct seaweed brain?" Thalia asked

"At least I am correct more times than you are pine cone face." Percy replied

Grover continued before a fight occurred **"See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea."**

"Tell us more." The twins and Stoll brothers said.

"Later" Percy replied

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Yeah right" Nico snorted. Percy started glaring at him

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Eww." Everyone made a funny expression

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Way to describe me Percy." Grover faked pouting

"Sorry G-man"

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"You must really love enchilada" Neville said.

Everyone jumped, they hadn't heard him speak till now.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. **

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Grover, that's just weird." He blushed

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. **

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Aww man, no fight." The Stoll brothers whined

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Nothing compares to the mess you always get into" Annabeth said

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. **

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"More than that seaweed brain" Annabeth said

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Reminds me of Snape" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione who started snickering.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

"Definitely Snape." Harry said

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." **

"Way to give it out Grover" Thalia said which made Grover blush

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. **

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" **

**It came out louder than I meant it to. **

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. **

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" **

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." **

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" **

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" **

"What?" The weasleys and Harry shouted.

"I am going to be sick" Neville said. Luna patted him on the back

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." **

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-" **

"God?" the camp kids made an innocent expression.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. **

Everyone snorted

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" **

"Eww." Ginny said while all everyone else looked like they were about to puke.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. **

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." **

**Some snickers from the group. **

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" **

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" **

"Busted" The Stoll brothers and the twins yelled

**"Busted," Grover muttered. **

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. **

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. **

"Did you know that wackspurts go inside your ears and make your brain go fuzzy?" Luna said

"Oookkk" Annabeth said " Grover continue"

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." **

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" **

"That's a happy note?" Hermione asked

"FOOD" Ron screamed

"Ron, is there anything else you think of?"

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." **

**I knew that was coming. **

"What was coming?" Ron asked. Everyone ignored him

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" **

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. **

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. **

**"About the Titans?" **

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it." **

**"Oh." **

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." **

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **

"Maybe he had a reason to." Luna said. The camp kids looked at her with shocked expressions.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"I hope our teachers taught us like that." The golden trio said.

"Professor Lupin did." Neville replied

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

"C- grade" Annabeth and Hermione screamed with disbelief

"What's dyslexia and attention defi-something disorder?" Ron asked confused

Hermione replied "I'll tell you later Ron" And wrote it on the notepad.

**No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

The demigods exchanged a look which Hermione noticed and started thinking what half-bloods could they be as it was annoying her to not know.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. **

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. **

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

"The weather is really weird." Hermione stated

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

"Ok. It's like how Snape behaves with Slytherins." Fred said

"Snape…Slytherin what?" the demigods asked

"Slytherin is a house in our school. It is for the cunning." Luna replied

"Mostly all the dark wizards belong to slytherin." Ron continued

"Snape is our potions teacher who belongs to slytherin. He is really scary." Neville whimpered

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

"You're not a freak." Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek

**"Detention?" Grover asked. **

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius." **

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" **

Everyone started laughing while Grover blushed.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. **

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

"Mama's boy" Thalia teased

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. **

"What's a wheelchair?" Ginny asked and Hermione wrote it down.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. **

"That is really disgusting." Neville commented

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

The muggleborns and demigods made a disgusted expression while the others looked confused.

"What is that?" George asked. Hermione noted it down

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." **

"That never works." Harry replied.

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. **

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" **

"Awesome" the twins and the brothers yelled

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. **

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" **

**"-the water-" **

**"-like it grabbed her-" **

Hermione started thinking about what could they be.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. **

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-" **

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." **

"You never guess your punishments." The pranksters replied

**That wasn't the right thing to say. **

"Well duh!" Nico said

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. **

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." **

"Reminds me of someone I know." Hermione said while Ron and Harry looked at her

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. **

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. **

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. **

**"But-" **

**"You-will-stay-here." **

"She sounds worse than Snape." Neville said

"Believe me she is." Nico replied

**Grover looked at me desperately. **

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." **

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." **

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. **

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

"Can you show us that glare Percy?" the twins asked and Percy gave them the glare which made everyone flinch

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. **

**How'd she get there so fast? **

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. **

**I wasn't so sure. **

"She's not a human is she?" Luna replied while Percy, Annabeth and Grover looked at her shocked that she could guess it and everyone understood by their expressions that she was right.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds. **

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **

"Mr Brunner must be really important." Ginny said but no one replied

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. **

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. **

**But apparently that wasn't the plan. **

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. **

**Except for us, the gallery was empty. **

"Bad vibes." Luna said.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **

"What is she?" Hermione asked

"You'll find out later." Annabeth answered

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... **

Everyone shuddered.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. **

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am." **

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" **

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. **

"Get away with what?" Neville asked but he was ignored

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. **

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." **

**Thunder shook the building. **

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." **

"Confess what?" The wizards asked confused

"You'll find out later." Rachel replied

**I didn't know what she was talking about. **

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **

"Never thought you had it in you Percy" the stoll brothers replied grinning.

**"Well?" she demanded. **

**"Ma'am, I don't..." **

**"Your time is up," she hissed. **

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **

Everyone shuddered

**Then things got even stranger. **

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. **

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. **

"A pen? He gave you a Pen?" Harry asked

"Those were exactly my thoughts at that point." Percy replied

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. **

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **

"Whoa" the wizards replied shocked

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. **

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. **

**She snarled, "Die, honey!" **

**And she flew straight at me. **

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

"That's natural?" Fred asked

"Yep. To us it is." Percy replied

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss! **

"At least the title makes sense now." The wizards replied

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

"That's Creepy" Ginny said while everybody shuddered

**I was alone. **

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. **

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. **

"Isn't that what alone means Percy?" Nico asked in a matter-of-fact tone

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. **

"Great idea for a Weasley product." The twins said

**Had I imagined the whole thing? **

**I went back outside. **

**It had started to rain. **

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." **

"Who?" everyone except Percy, Annabeth and Grover asked. Then Grover started laughing

**I said, "Who?" **

Everyone started laughing

**"Our teacher. Duh!" **

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. **

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away. **

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. **

**He said, "Who?" **

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. **

"Grover you need to learn how to lie." The stoll brothers told him "Every day in the evening we are going to teach you."

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." **

**Thunder boomed overhead. **

"The weather is mentioned a lot." Hermione said thinking whether it is related in some way.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. **

**I went over to him. **

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." **

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. **

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" **

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?" **

"See Chi-Mr. Brunner knows how to lie." Travis stated to Grover.

Meanwhile Hermione and Luna who heard the slip started going through the words they know that started with 'Chi'

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." **

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Well the chapter is finished, Let's look at the words they didn't get." Grover said

Hermione looked at the notepad and explained pre-algebra as basically being maths subject.

"And dyslexia is when you can't read properly because the words keep flying." Hermione continued

"That must suck." Ron replied

"You have no idea." The demigods replied

"Wait all of you have dyslexia?" Ginny asked

"Yep. Also ADHD." They replied

"ADHD?" George asked

"Attention Deficit Hyper Disorder. It's when you notice every detail and can't stay still for long." Luna replied

"What's liquid Cheetos?" Fred asked reading it from the notepad

"Cheetos are these muggle snacks which are really orange."

"Muggle?" Nico asked

"Non – magic people." Neville explained

"Well who wants to read the second chapter?" Grover asked to which Rachel replied that she will.

**So this was the first chapter. Please read and review. The second chapter will not be posted till I get atleast 3 reviews. **


End file.
